


【all横雏】最喜欢哥哥们了

by kimi_45



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22160854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimi_45/pseuds/kimi_45
Summary: 年下x年上，MS女装梗，强迫，雏最右#在变态的路上越走越远#务必小心避雷
Kudos: 12





	【all横雏】最喜欢哥哥们了

横山裕和村上信五从来没想过自己会被弟弟们做这种事。

而且，还是穿着粉色荷叶边连衣裙。

——————

“快40岁的大叔穿着小裙子跳舞，也太不像话了吧。”

在两个人的休息室，横山闷闷的发着牢骚。

“那也是因为大家觉得我们有相应的魅力啊。”

“你还真是积极呢。嘛，既然决定做了就好好做吧。”

几天后，节目组派化妆师给送来了做好的衣服，并给两个人试了妆容和假发。

化好妆，戴上糖八的假发，横山和村上穿上节目组准备的粉色裙子。化妆师的手法很高明，两人都要认不出镜子里的自己，俨然就是两个美丽的小姐姐。

年下的三人刚好进来，看到两个人的打扮先是一愣，然后爆笑起来。

“干什么啊这两个大叔！”

“好好笑哈哈哈哈哈哈…”

横山和村上也跟着一起笑起来，闹了一会之后，两个人开始对着镜子练习女生的表情。两人试着回忆了一下前几天录节目时嘉宾做的可爱姿势，用手指轻轻托起下巴，回头看着弟弟们。本以为弟弟们会爆笑，但没想到三个人都愣住了。

“可爱是可爱，但有点太刻意了啊。”

安田先回过神来。他看了看丸山和大仓，三人很有默契的向外走去。

“我们去买点喝的，很快回来。”

横山和村上刚准备卸妆，化妆师的电话响了。

“啊，好的，好的…”

挂断电话，化妆师焦急的和横山及村上道歉：

“跟组的化妆师突然有急事，我得赶紧去顶上，抱歉二位可以自己卸妆吗？”

“没关系的，你快去吧。”

“安田可以帮我们的，你去忙吧。”

化妆师急匆匆的出门，年下的三个人刚好走了进来。

“啊yasu来的刚好，可以帮我们卸妆吗？”

“好的，我去拿东西。”

村上试图解开裙子背后的拉链，但努力了半天也没有够到，他发现丸山就在身边，便叫丸山来帮自己解开。

“横山君穿着也不舒服吧，我来帮你吧。”

大仓走到横山后面。

“啊，谢谢。”

横山和村上没有看到大仓和丸山交换眼神的动作。

丸山走到村上背后，没有去拉拉链，而是抓起村上正在努力想够到拉链的双手重重的向后拉，穿着高跟鞋的村上站立不稳，一下子向后到倒了下去，被丸山接住压在地上。丸山从旁边的衣架上抽出一条领带，把村上的双手绑在了桌腿上。

横山还没来得及反应，自己也被大仓按住，手臂被迫向后绑在了用来练舞的镜子前的铁质扶手上。

“你们这是干什么啊，恶作剧吗？”

“这什么怪企划啊？”

被整蛊也不是一次两次了，两个年上虽然惊讶，但还是配合着吐槽。

“对，是我们早就想对前辈们做的恶作剧。”

丸山一如既往的笑着。

“不过真是恶趣味啊，挑我们穿着女装的时候做这种事，这一定是maru的企划吧。”

丸山却没有回应。他一手按着用力挣扎的村上——村上的力气很大，但此时双手被绑住，人也被压在身下使不出力气，更重要的是他担心挣扎得太厉害会弄坏身上表演用的衣服。

丸山满意的笑了笑，他探手到村上的裙底。

“信酱真可爱。”

粉色裙子被掀到腰间，村上本就纤细的腿穿起肉色丝袜和女孩子的腿无异，7厘米的白色高跟鞋令他更显得修长。只是裆部不合理的凸起着一块。

“信酱好像女孩子啊。不过这里是怎么回事呢？”

丸山坏坏的笑着，轻轻抚弄村上的凸起。村上慌乱的挣扎起来。

“maru，不行，你要干什么！”

“喂！丸山！你是疯了吗，大仓呢！你们快别闹了！！”

一旁的横山挣扎着，试图挣脱手腕的束缚。

“横山君也不是能担心别人的处境啊。”

大仓不知从哪里找到了一些布条，把横山的嘴堵了起来。

“横山君发出那么大的声音，让人发现的话，我们组合可怎么办。”

“嗯…！唔…”

这句话似乎对横山很有效，他挣扎的动作小了些，但依然狠狠地盯着大仓，无奈讲不出话，只能喉咙里发出愤怒的低吼。

而一旁的村上丝袜已经被丸山撕碎，内裤被褪到膝盖处，尺寸可观的那根正在被丸山握在手中上下套弄。横山惊讶地看着村上在丸山的手中渐渐有了反应。

丸山俯下身，隔着裙子舔吻村上的乳尖。粉色裙子被丸山的唾液晕出两个圆圆的水渍，看起来格外色情。

“不行…别在大家面前…”

村上漂亮的下垂眼已经满是泪水，过肩的微卷假发凌乱地散在颈间。虽然不是第一次和丸山做这种事，但他从没想过丸山会这样在成员的面前这样做。村上绝望的摇着头乞求丸山，但丸山完全不为所动。

“都怪信酱这么可爱，我已经忍不住了呢。”

丸山从一旁的抽屉里拿出护手霜挤在手上，伸手探向村上的臀缝。村上无谓的挣扎着，但哭泣声在丸山手指的动作下慢慢变成了带些情色意味的呻吟。丸山满意的低下头与村上接吻，而村上也没有拒绝，甚至有些自暴自弃的回应着。

横山被眼前的场景惊讶到已经忘记了挣扎，他瞪大了眼睛，整个人僵住了。

“横山君只是看着，一定觉得很无趣吧。”

大仓露出了小恶魔般的笑容。他蹲下来，撩起横山耳侧的假发，在横山的耳边低语。

不习惯和他人身体接触的横山被大仓的动作弄得一惊，整个人向一旁躲了半分，耳根变得通红。

“哇，哥哥好可爱。或者应该叫姐姐吧？”

大仓无视横山愤怒的眼神，起身看向里屋。

“yasu，怎么这么慢！”

“来了来了，不是还得涂润滑么。”

安田完全没有对房间里的情形表现出惊讶。横山发现安田竟然拿过来的是震动棒和跳蛋，还有一些他叫不出名字的东西。

“唔唔唔唔唔——！！”

横山又激烈的挣扎起来，却被大仓压住了腿。安田拿出一个带着镣铐的短棒过来，把横山的脚腕拷在了短棒的两头。

横山没有穿丝袜，白皙的腿精细地做了除毛，如果只是看穿着裙子的下半身，一定不会有人去怀疑这是男生的腿。此时横山的腿被迫固定成M字，手被拷在头顶，活像情色片里的场景。

看着还没有放弃挣扎的横山，安田拿出一把剪刀，探向横山的下身。

“哥哥不要乱动哦，我可很担心伤到哥哥呢。”

剪刀就抵着自己的大腿内侧，几乎已经能感觉到冰凉的触感。横山再不敢挣扎，甚至连大气也不敢喘，只是发出抗议的“唔唔”声。这样的横山却令安田和大仓很满意。

“哥哥，啊，不对。姐姐这样才乖啊。”

安田把剪刀探入横山的内裤，横山从喉咙里发出了惊恐的尖叫声。内裤被安田利落地剪碎，剪刀离开了自己的身体，可横山还没来得及松口气，后穴便被塞入了什么东西，令他痛得蜷起身体。

“姐姐一定会喜欢这个的，对吧？”

安田笑着按下了跳蛋的开关。后穴传来的强烈振动感令横山绷紧了身体，他挣扎着想摆脱眼前的处境，可他的动作反而让跳蛋进入得更深。

大仓在横山的旁边坐下，自然地伸出手轻轻套弄横山的阴茎，一面示意横山和他一起欣赏村上那边。

村上正在为丸山口交。他跪在丸山面前，再不是平时电视屏幕上看到的从容精英样子，粉色裙子的拉链被挣开，肩带落在身侧，隐约露出浅褐色的乳尖，他专心地吞吐着丸山的那根，长假发随着他的动作一下下甩动。

安田拿起按摩棒走过去，慢慢插入村上无人照顾的后穴。村上想要闪躲，却被安田和丸山抓住不能动弹，只能扭动着腰，从喉咙发出带着哭腔又有些甜腻的呻吟。

“没想到hina酱还会有这样的一面吧。”

大仓发现横山在自己的手中渐渐有了反应。他转过头，发现横山的脸涨得通红。想必是最近行程太紧，一直没时间照顾自己那方面的需求，此时前后同时被“照顾”，面前又是这样的刺激场景，横山为自己竟然会有反应的身体而感到无比羞耻。

“横山君竟然这么容易就有感觉了，真是很有潜质呢。”

大仓把横山后穴的跳蛋又往里按了按。横山“唔唔”地想要说什么，拼命挺直了身想要逃脱跳蛋对身体的刺激，但大仓又探入了一根手指，推着跳蛋想要找到让横山舒服的地方。

“嗯……唔唔！”

横山的反应突然变得不太一样。显然身体的开关被大仓轻易的找到了，他不受控制地蜷起了身体，下身深处传来的酥麻折磨得他快要失去理智。他看着大仓拼命的摇头想要令大仓放过自己。

大仓吻掉横山脸上不知是因愤怒还是恐惧流出的泪水，然后猛地将跳蛋顶到更深。横山的身体绷得紧紧的，虽然不想承认，但他因为大仓侵犯自己的动作而射精了。

“竟然只靠后面就射出来了呢，横山君好像女孩子啊。”

大仓拿出跳蛋，满意的站起身。刚刚释放过的横山有些脱力的倚在背后的镜子上，胸口不住的起伏。可大仓没有给他多少休息的时间，他把横山翻到跪伏的姿势，无视横山无力的反抗，掀开横山的裙子，开始用手指扩张横山的后穴。

而这边村上也被按摩棒弄得高潮了一次，此时正在被安田狠狠地从身后操弄，丸山刚刚释放出的精液从他不住喘息的嘴角溢出来，可村上却完全没有察觉。

“hina酱好棒啊…嗯…”

看起来天然又温柔的安田此时完全开启了狂气模式。他一手向后抓着村上的手臂好让自己可以用力顶到更深，一手扶着村上的腰，不时重重的拍打一下村上挺翘的屁股，让村上哭叫出声。已经释放了一次的丸山饶有兴味的欣赏着村上的表情，玩弄着他的乳尖。

“横山君已经准备好了吧？我要开始操你了。”

坏心眼的在横山耳边讲出让他羞耻得通红的话，大仓解开裤子，用早已勃起的那根慢慢进入横山被扩张得有些柔软的后穴。但第一次接受男人的小穴依然很难进入，剧烈的疼痛让横山哭叫出来，浑身绷得紧紧的。大仓也不好受，他轻轻拍着横山，等他慢慢放松下来。

“第一次是温柔的小忠，横山君应该庆幸呢。”

丸山看着横山这边，半开玩笑的说。

安田已经进入了最后的冲刺。村上被安田不温柔的动作操弄得仿佛已经无法思考，只是闭着眼随着安田的动作娇声呻吟。安田突然用力的抽送了几下，释放在了村上的身体里。

“hina酱还没有射出第二次呢呀。”

丸山关切的表情让人仿佛觉得这是在问身体舒不舒服一样平常。他走到大仓和横山这边，把横山的手从铁杆上解下来。

“裕亲也帮帮hina酱吧。”

大仓会意，他从横山的身体里退了出来，下身的疼痛使横山立刻软在了地上。大仓解开了堵住横山嘴的绳子，然而横山已经没有余力去骂人了。

安田从后面抱住了村上的手臂，使他不能逃跑。然后丸山和大仓抱起横山，把他勃起的阴茎插入了村上早已被玩弄得张开口仿佛在邀请谁一般的后穴。横山拼命挣扎，但脱力的他完全无法挣脱两个弟弟的钳制。

“hina…对不起…对不起…”

横山抽泣着，一遍遍向被自己侵犯的村上道歉。此时的他不仅被大仓进入，更是随着大仓的动作在村上的身体里不断进出。

被疼爱的弟弟侵犯，并被迫侵犯自己的好友，横山已经无法思考自己究竟处于什么境地，他索性放弃了思考。抽泣慢慢被带着小奶音的娇吟取代，大仓感觉到横山甚至在自己主动摆动着腰。下面的村上就快要被操弄的失去意识，随着横山的动作胡乱的呻吟着。二人此刻彻底沦为了快感的奴隶。

“哥哥们真棒啊。”

丸山吻上横山果冻般的嘴唇，安田则用跳蛋覆上了村上的乳尖。大仓用力的顶弄着，村上和横山尖叫着一起再次迎来了高潮……

—————————

“嗯？我们组合关系很好呀。”

“年上的两个人总是为我们做很多呢。”

今天的哥哥们，也在被弟弟们疼爱着呢。


End file.
